Simple Questions To Ask, But The Hardest To Answer
by musicalinstrument
Summary: When there is a party at Red Fountain, and somebody has spiked the punch, what do you think will happen? The Winx Club get pregnant, but when Riven starts butt dialing, the girls are mad. And what will happen when there is a new enemy? Read & Review! :
1. The Party And My After Party

Chapter 1: The Party And My After Party

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

It is a beautiful evening. I am looking in my closet for something to wear. Red Fountain is throwing a party, and all of Alfea is invited. Riven is going to be there, so I want to look good, but not girly. I'm not one for wearing dresses and skirts.

That is one of the reasons I don't like my fairy forms. They are just to girly for me. No matter how much I like Riven, I am not going to end up like Stella. Ever. I look at my choices.

I press a little button on the right of the closet, and the back of the closet opens up. There are more choices, but still nothing girly. I take out some white skinny jeans and a red tank top that has lace at the top.

I take off what I am wearing, and put on what I picked out. It is very tight for me since I'm use to wearing baggy clothes. The good thing is, it shows my curves, so hopefully Riven will notice.

If he doesn't, he'll regret it, for I hate wearing tight clothes because it makes me feel slutty. I'm just going to have to deal with it for the night. I look at my shoe choices. I really don't want to, but I want to look good for Riven, so I pick up a red box in the very back of my secret closet. I open it to find shoes still in mint condition, considering I never wore them before.

They are red, two inch high heels that are designed to look like ed hardy sneakers. Being a princess, I was taught how to walk in heels, but I hate wearing them. I put them on. Now time for my hair.

I go to the bathroom and look at my hair in the mirror in it's usual pigtail form. I slowly take the pigtails out, and brush my long, midnight blue hair. I go to the cabinet on the left side of the counter and open it. It's empty.

I press a button on the top of it that I put in, and, as far as I know, is the only one who knows of it. It opens the back of the cabinet to reveal a bunch of hair accessories and products. This is what I get for being a princess.

I pick up the red straightener, and straighten my hair. I, now, have thirty minutes left to get ready. I close the secret compartment, and then the cabinet. I go to the cabinet on the other side of the counter, and press another secret button similar to the other one.

It opens the back of the cabinet as well. This one, instead of hair accessories and products, is full of make up. I have never touched any of this except for when I was putting it in here. I get the black eyeliner and carefully put it on.

Once I'm done I put it back, get the black mascara, and put it on as well. I pit it back and search for the final touch. Clear lip gloss. I find it, put it on, put it back, and close the compartment and cabinet.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look completely different. Not at all girly, but hot! "Is he really doing this to me?" I ask myself aloud. "No, I'm doing this for him."

All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. "Musa! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Techna's voice says. "Okay," I say. I look at myself one last time, satisfied with my look, but feeling different.

I slowly turn the door knob, and pull it open. Techna has apparently gone into the living room. I walk across the room and open up the door to the living room as slowly as I did before.

The girls are now all staring at me in shock. They are all wearing what they wore to the back-to-school dance freshmen year. Stella, of course, is the first to comment on my look.

"Musa, dahling, you look amazing! Look at you! Your hair is down, you're wearing heals, and... is that makeup I see?" "Chill Stell, let's go," I say heading for the door. I really don't see what the problem is if I dress differently.

Stella is about to say something, but Bloom prevents her from doing so by covering her mouth. Smart Bloom, always knowing when to shut Stella up before I get a chance to. We go to the gates, and get on one of the buses that Ms. Faragonda has gotten to take us to Red Fountain. We get there in a few minutes.

I feel people staring at me. To be specific, I feel boys staring at me. The girls split up to look for their boyfriends, leaving me aline to search for mine. While walking through the crowd, I hear boys whistling... at me.

Anyone who dares whistle, feels my hand, harshly crossing their face. I keep looking around for Riven, but I can't find him anywhere.

All of a sudden, I feel someone come up behind me, and wrap their muscular arms around my petite waist. "Don't touch me!" I say trying to get out of this perv's grasp, but they're too strong.

"Is it really a crime to touch my girlfriend?" the person asks. "Riven!" I say turning around hugging him. "You look different," he says just now noticing what I look like. "What kind of different?" I ask. "Hot," he says.

"You told me I was hot before," I remind him. "Yes, but now you're hotter," he says. "Thank you," I say and kiss him gently on the lips. "What was that for?" he asks apparently shocked by my actions. "Is it really a crime to kiss my boyfriend?" I ask mocking him.

"Nah," he says and kisses me back. "Want a drink?" I ask. "Someone spiked it with vodka," he tells me. "Even more reason to get some," I say walking towards the punch bowl.

What is up with me? Whatever it is, I like it.

When we get there, the others come up to us.

"Riven, I thought you and Musa were together," Nabu whispers in Riven's eat, not wanting me to hear, but I can hear perfectly due to my sonic hearing. "I am," Riven whispers back. "Then who is the slut?" Nabu asks.

Riven looks like he is about to kill him, but before he can, I walk over to Nabu, and slap him hard across the cheek. "What did he say?" Layla asks like it is an every day thing. "He called me a slut," I say. "NABU!" all the girls yell at him. "Who is she?" Sky asks.

"You guys don't know who she is?" Bloom asks and all the guys shake their heads no. "OK, put the puzzle together. I mean, is it really that hard? She's with Riven for god sake!" Stella says. How can they not recognize me? Riven did.

"Um... is it his new girlfriend?" Brandon asks apparently clueless. "YOU IDIOTS!" Stella screams. "More pieces of the puzzle include: us knowing her, you guys not recognizing her dressed differently, us hanging with her, and her voice," Bloom says like a news reporter.

The boys still look clueless. How can they not know me? I know one thing that will make them remember me: the way Riven and I fight.

"Riven! You're too close to me! I need space!" I say. "You're my girlfriend why would you want space from me?" he asks not getting it. "Maybe cause I don't need to be suffocated," I yell at him. "How can I suffocate you?" he asks.

"You just can! God, you're always like this," I say. "Maybe it's because of you," he says. "I make you act different?" "Yes, you're just good like that," he says. "Haha, you to," I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Musa?" Helia asks. I laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" Riven asks. "I didn't think it would actually work!" I say trying to stop laughing, but failing miserably. "What would work?" Riven asks. "I thought they might remember who I am by the way we fight, and they did!" I say.

He laughs along with me. All of the guys jaws drop, finally getting it. "I'm sorry Musa," Nabu says. "It's iight," I tell him.

"Did Stella make you do it?" Sky asks. "Nah, first of all, I wouldn't let her. Second, if she did, it would be a dress, something pink, my hair would be up, and their would be more make up," I say.

I start to get a cup, but Brandon pulls my hand away from it. "It's spiked," he says. "I know," I say getting out of his grasp, and pouring two glasses. I give one to Riven. The others get some to.

After about three or four glasses, I am a little of the others had the same amount as I did.

"You want to go up to my room? It's getting boring here," Riven whispers in my ear. Is he planning what I think he is? If he is, I kinda want to. I nod my head in response. He takes me by the hand and guides me to his room on the 20th floor.

When we get to his room, I make the first move by kissing him harshly on the lips. He seems surprised by my actions, but soon responds. The rest of the night is very... meaningful. It's nights like these that I appreciate Riven having his own room.


	2. No one expected this!

Chapter 2: No one expected this!

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

I wake up the next morning with Riven's arm around my waist. He's peacefully sleeping next to me. I liked what we did, and I'm just happy that we didn't do it _because _we drank, but because we wanted to.

I slowly turn my body to where I am facing him, and he's facing me. I bring my hand up to his face and start caressing his cheek. He starts waking up. He quickly notices me, and the position we're in: naked in his bed.

"Mornin' beautiful," he says smiling. "Morning," I say. He looks at me a little worried. "Don't worry. I have no regrets," I tell him and his look lightens. "Me either," he says kissing me on the lips. I kiss him back passionately.

We are about to repeat the events of last night, but my phone causes as a distraction. "They're probably wondering where you are," he says. "Let them," I say and we go back to doing what we were doing.

My phone keeps ringing, but we ignore it. A good 20 minutes later, there is a knock on the door. It was all of a sudden, so it made me jump and land on the floor with a good "Yelp." "Dude! Answer it! It's driving me crazy!" Brandon's voice says.

"Whatever," Riven says and I pick up my phone. "What?" I ask annoyed. "Where are you?" Techna's voice asks. "A place," I say irritated. "Get over here!" she says. "Why?" I ask. Riven is laughing because of how I am acting.

"If you don't I will tell Griselda where you spent your night last night," she says. "Are you threatening me?" "Yes," she says. "First of all, you wouldn't. Second, I could tell her where you spent yours," I tell her.

"I was here!" she says. "Then why did I hear you screaming Timmy's name last night?" I ask. Riven is just laughing his head off. "Whatever, just get down here," she says. "I don't want to leave," I say. "Get over it," she says.

"I'm sorry that you left early, but I didn't, and I'm not going to," I tell her. Riven is still laughing. "You know what? I don't give a damn. He is changing you," she yells.

"I'm not changing, and he's not doing anything! I am not going to be ordered around! I'll do what I want, when I want," I yell back and hang up. By this, Riven has stopped laughing.

"Now, where were we?" I say going back over to Riven. "You really should go back," he says. "Whatever!" I yell. I put my bra and panties on then go to his closet.

I pick out a black t-shirt and the smallest pair of boxers I can find. I put them on and he doesn't say a thing. "Goodbye," I say and kiss him n the lips. I walk over to the door and open it.

The guys are all there. They look at me weirdly. "I heard all of you last night, so you have no right to say anything to me, " I say walking to the window and opening it.

I jump out the window, and land on my feet without a scratch. I am surprised because Red Fountain is at least five feet off the ground, and the guys are on the 20th floor. I walk through the forest to Alfea, and up to my room.

"I see you came," Techna says. "I'm so sorry Tech!" I say. "I'm sorry to!" she says and hugs me. All of a sudden, my phone starts ringing. It's Riven. I really don't want to talk to him, so I let it go to voice mail.

A couple weeks pass, and I am starting to feel dizzy. I know I am forgetting something, but what is it? I am in class trying to remember, but I just can't! "-this happens over periods of time. Every month-" Paladium says.

It clicks! My period is a week late. Late period, dizziness, and my stomach was upset this morning. All of this leads to one thing, but I can't be. Can I? The last bell of the day rings and I leave the room.

Instead of going to my room, I go straight for the gates. I take a bus to downtown Magix, and go into a pharmacy. I walk down the aisles till I find what I am looking for. Pregnancy tests. I get three, buy them, and take a bus back to Alfea.

I see the girls in the courtyard, and I go up to the bathroom in my bedroom. I take the tests and wait five minutes. I look at them, and my biggest fear has come true. I'm pregnant.

I walk out of the bathroom, and go into the living room expecting for the girl to be in the courtyard still, but they're here. They all have sad faces on. "What's up guys?" I ask. "We just found out we're pregnant," Bloom says. "Really?" I say. They all nod their heads. "Me to," I say.

"What are we going to do?" Stella asks. "I had an idea, but you probably hate it," I say. They all look interested. "What?" they all ask in unison.

"Well, I was thinking of running away. There is this place in Melody that only I know about. Riven isn't going to want it because of the age, I can't stay here, and if my father found out, I would be a disgrace to Melody," I say.

Everyone had a thinking face on. That is, everyone except Stella. "I'm in!" she says. "Me to," Layla says. "I guess," Bloom says. "It is completely illogical, but okay," Techna says. "I don't know... I guess," Flora says. "Then everyone start packing!" I say and go into my room.

I use magic to put everything I own in the room and bathroom into a bag. That includes all the stuff in the secret compartments.

There are many secret compartments in my room. There is the two in the cabinets, the one in my closet, one under my bed, one behind my stereo speakers, and another behind a picture of Riven and I.

The one under my bed has all the stuff my dad made me bring. Like my tiara, my royal scepter, my princess clothes, and everything that proves my status. My dad says I do not act how a princess should, so he made me bring these and told me to wear them, but I never do.

The one behind my stereo speakers is just holding a bunch of music stuff. And the one behind the picture has pictures of Riven that he doesn't want anyone to see.

Every time I take a picture of him, I have to check and see if he wants anyone to see it. He isn't a camera person, but neither am I. After I am done, I go into the living room to find everyone already packed.

I never knew I could pack slower than Stella. "Everyone ready?" I ask. They all nod their heads. I open up an inter-realm portal, and go through it knowing very well that I am living behind my life, and starting over.

I will never be able to go through with my singing career.

I will never be able to see my dad, Riven, or any of the boys again.

I will be all alone with the girls and our kids.

I will not be able to leave the house.

I will not be able to do anything that I dreamed about.

This is going to be hard, but I have to find a way to get through this. When we get to the other end of the portal, we find ourselves in front of an old cottage. "You expect us and out kids to live in that? I have never seen anything so small in my life!" Stella says.

"Just wait till you see the inside," I tell her. I walk up the porch, and open the door. We walk inside of it, and it is definitely not like the outside. It is this huge white mansion that is fully furnished.

"How did you find this place?" Bloom asks apparently amazed.

"I escaped the palace numerous times when I was little because I hated palace life, and I still do. Anyways, one time I was walking through the huge field next to the palace and I saw this little cottage. I thought it looked cool, so I checked it out. I was surprised to see that it was not an ordinary cottage, so I made it my little hide out," I say.

"How do you know that nobody knows about it?" Techna asks.

"Well, my dad knows about it, but he thinks that someone tore it down because I put an invisibility spell on it so that the only people who can see it is people I want to see it and myself. I also put a spell on the kitchen, so it's fully stocked and will restock it's self," I tell her. "Wow," Techna says.

"How many rooms?" Layla asks. "Thirty-two," I tell her.

All of a sudden my phone beeps. I look at it. I have two voice mails from Riven. I play the first one. "So, what you guys doing?" Riven's voice asks. "Nothing," Sky says. I pause it. "Girls! Riven totally butt dialed me!" I say laughing. They come over, and I put it on speaker.

"What was Musa yelling at?" Nabu asks. "Techna wanted her to go back to Alfea, but she didn't want to, so I told her to go and she did," Riven says. "She came out and we looked at her with shocked faces. She told us that she heard us so we can't say anything, then she jumped out the window," Timmy says.

"She jumped out the window? We have to be at least 100 ft up. Is she ok?" Riven asks. "Yeah, she landed on her feet without a scratch," Brandon says. "Kay," Riven says. "You all do it last night?" Brandon asks. "Yep," all the boys say.

"I bet you Bloom screamed my name the most," Sky says. My mouth drops at the conversation but quickly goes back because they are boys, and they talk about this stuff. "No way, Stella did," Brandon says. "Techna!" "Layla!" "Flora!" "Guys, if you have any common sense, you'd know Musa did, and she was the loudest," Riven says.

I smirk for how he talks about me. "You wanna bet?" Brandon asks. "You're on!" Riven says and the voice mail ends. I was okay with them just talking about it, but betting on us, that's wrong! The second one plays automatically.

"Stella screamed it at least ten times in a minute!" Brandon says. "I swear Musa did it 15 times in thirty seconds Riven says. "That's impossible," Timmy says. "Musa makes the impossible possible," Riven says. I hear the sound of money being exchanged. "Fifty bucks each. You happy?" Brandon says. "Very," Riven says and the voice mail ends.

"They bet on us?" Bloom asks. All of a sudden my phone starts ringing. I answer it out of habit. "Hey babe," Riven says. "Go to hell you friggen butt dialing bastard!" I yell into the phone and hang up.

"I am sorry," I tell the girls. "It's okay, at least we have each other," Bloom says. "And this house!" Stella says. "Yeah. It is five times smaller than my palace, but I like it more because of that. Before I forget, Flora, you can have the second floor, Stella, you can have the third floor. Layla, the fourth, Techna, the fifth, and Bloom the sixth. You all can explore, but please don't go to the eighth floor, or any above it. If you were good friends, you wouldn't," I say.

They all nod their heads and run off with no questions asked. I get my bag, and head up to the 16th floor, which is the highest. I walk into one of the rooms, and use magic to unpack.

When I am done, I go down to the kitchen. I start making chicken lo-main for six. Once I am done, I set the table in the dining room. I start playing the flute. The girls quickly come to me. I stop playing.

"Supper is ready," I say. "Wow! You cooked?" Stella asks. "Shut up," I say. I take my seat, and eat. "Thank you Musa, that was very good," Flora says when we are all done and the others agree. "Your welcome," I say. This is going to be a hard life, but I know we can get through it together!

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter might be a little later than this one because i am still working on it. I hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next? Please review! I would like to know what you think. **


	3. Babies, Enemies, and New Forms?

**I am continuing the story, and BTW this is a cartoon, barley anything is realistic. Also, in this Musa _is_ a princess. I am sorry that I spelled Tecna wrong, but I fixed it in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Babies, Enemies, and New Forms?

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

Nine painful months pass, and we are dong OK. I have the biggest stomach of all, and Layla's and Stella's are smaller than mine, but bigger than anyone else's. I am in the living room watching TV with the others, when all of a sudden, I ear Layla scream.

"It's time!" she says.

We get her up, and rush her to the mini hospital. Flora and Bloom are the doctors because they have delivered babies before.

A few hours later, Layla has twins. A baby boy named Nathan, and a girl named Natally. She makes me the godmother.

Two days later, Tecna has a boy that she names Cody, and makes Flora the godmother.

Stella comes next with twins. A girl that she names Brianna, and a boy that she names Aaron. She makes Bloom the godmother.

Bloom then comes in with a boy she names J.D. and Stella is the godmother.

Then it's Flora with a little girl that she names Lily, and Tecna is the godmother.

I come in last having triplets. One boy and two girls. The boy I named Rider. The girls are easy to tell apart because on has little strands of magenta hair, and the other has midnight blue hair. I name the magenta haired one Alex, and the midnight blue haired one Harmony.

We are now, all together, in the living room with the kids. "I'm bored," I say.

"You're always bored," Stella says flipping through channels.

"I'm serious! Let's go outside and get some fresh air for once!" I say.

"I'm with Musa," Layla says.

"But how will we go without getting spotted?" Bloom asks.

"The hair and eyes changing spell we learned in Wizgiz's class freshmen year. It will be okay as ling as we don't pass a song reader," I say.

"What's that?" Flora asks.

"It's someone who can read the song inside of you. You see, everyone is born with a song that describes their personality. It doesn't have lyrics, but it's still a song. I am a song reader because I am a princess," I say.

"Why can't we pass one?" Layla asks.

"As a princess, everyone in Melody knows my song. So if we pass a song reader, they will know who I am," I tell them.

"Let's go, but be careful," Bloom says.

We all pull out a mirror, and look in it carefully. I focus my winx to be a magenta haired girl with violet eyes. It's because I still want to look like I am related to my kids. The others make their hair and eye color the same as the father of their children as well.

We pick up our kids and head out the door. We go to a secluded spot in a field. We sit on the grass and just enjoy the fresh air.

"You girls alright?" a voice asks.

"Who are you?" I ask. Six boys walk out to where we are.

"I'm Skylar," says a blonde one with blue eyes.

"I'm Branard," says a brunette with brown eyes.

"I'm Helix," says a blue haired one with green eyes.

"I'm Nanu," says a brunette with black eyes.

"I'm Tim," says the orangish-brown haired one with brown eyes.

"I'm River," says a magenta haired one with purple eyes.

"We... have to go," Layla says.

"What's the rush Layla?" Nanu says.

"How do you know who she is?" I ask.

"We know who all of you are... Musa," River says. I am in complete, total shock.

"Let's go," Bloom says.

"Bloom, please stay," Skylar says.

We start to run, but some sort of shield get's in out way. "They're wizards!" Layla says.

"Yes we are," Branard says.

"What do you want?" Stella asks.

"Your beautiful selves in our arms, but change your hair and eye color back," Tim says.

"Good luck with that," I say.

"Winx believix!" we scream.

I look down, and see three little baby's in my arms. "We can't attack!" I say.

"Why not?" Stella asks.

"The kids!" I say.

"We'll get you some other time!" Layla says and we use our zoomix wings to teleport back to the house.

"I hope we never see them again," I say.

"I am not sure if we will, but I think we should stay inside," Layla says.

"Me to, but I think we should keep our looks like this in case they come back," I say.

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. We put our kids down, and transform into believix. We go to the door and open it. It is the wizards. "Sonic Boom!" I yell making the wizards flip back into the air.

_(Regular P.O.V.)_

Right then all of the winx rise into the air.

"What are they doing?" Skylar asks.

"I dunno," Tim says.

Their clothes and hair start changing. **_(see my profile for their outfits and hair.) _**They don't have wings but are in the air like they are flying.

"What happened?" Flora asks.

"I'm not sure," Musa says.

"Oh no! They transformed into feelix!" Nanu says.

"That's the highest level there is! Only one person has achieved it before!" Branard says.

"Passionate Rainbow!" Musa screams. A rainbow of hearts appears out of no where and all of the hearts flow out of the rainbow and hit the wizards dead on. They are thrown back, and hit the ground with a lard thump.

"How did you do that?" Stella asks.

"I dunno, it just came to me," Musa says.

"Peaceful Valley!" Layla screams and the back round turns into a valley and the wizards cry in pain.

"Royal Blow!" Tecna screams and all of a sudden tiaras, crowns, scepters, and jewelry get thrown at the wizards.

The wizards are getting weaker, while the winx club is getting stronger.

"Truthful Words!" Bloom yells and a whole bunch of word come out of the palm of her hand and hits the wizards.

"Helpful Hands!" Flora says and hands appear and hold the wizards upside down in the air.

"And to finish it off, Wisdom Tooth!" Stella screams and teeth come out of the palm of her hands and hit the wizards making them slam into trees.

They give the girls a glare, and leave in a puff of smoke.

"What is this?" Bloom asks.

"It's feelix. The highest form for a fairy. It gives you powers from emotion. You get a certain emotion based on what your fairy color is. You achieve it when you are proclaimed worthy by the gods. It is very hard to get. Only one person is history has achieved feelix before," Tecna says reading her hand held.

"Wow! Thank you gods!" Stella says.

"Wow Stella," Musa says.

"Analyzing our spells, Musa, you have love and passion feelix. Stella you have wisdom, Layla, you have peace and harmony, Flora you have friendship and togetherness, Bloom has truth, and I have royalty," Tecna says.

"Cool," Bloom says.

"Let's get back to the kids," Musa says.

The winx head back into the house to take care of the kids all wondering the same thing: Will we ever see the wizards again?  
**Hope you liked it! I tried my best. It was hard to find nice outfits and hair for feelix. Please review. Tell me what you think of the chapter, and what you think of the outfits and hair! (:**


	4. Caught?

**In this chapter, some people may be a little OOC. I love your reviews! If you are telling me how I can make the story better, please remember that this is my first fan fiction and that I try my best. This is my story, but if you have suggestions, I am willing to read them. Hope you like it (:**

Chapter 4: Caught?

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Eight years pass, and the winx have improved their feelix powers greatly. The kids have grown very much, and are very smart for their age.

Natally has Layla's hair in a version that goes down to the middle of her back, but Nabu's eyes. She wears a white sports jersey with the number 33 on it, blue jean Capri's and white sneakers.

Nathan has Nabu's hair in a shorter version, and Layla's eyes. He wears a black sports jersey with the number 12 on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Cody has Timmy's hair and Tecna's eyes. He wears a purple sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Brianna and Aaron both have dirty blonde hair, but Brianna has Brandon's eyes and Aaron has Stella's.

Brianna wears a light blue tank-top, white skinny jeans, and white flip-flops.

Aaron has on a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

J.D. has Sky's hair and Bloom's eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with his name in white on the back, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Lily has Helia's hair but Flora's eyes. She wears a pink, floral shirt, white shorts, and white flip-flops.

Rider has short, spiky, magenta hair, Alex has wavy magenta hair that goes to the bottom of her back, Harmony has wavy midnight blue hair that goes to the bottom of her back, and they all have Riven's violet eyes.

Rider wears a red muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Alex wears a loose, red t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Harmony wears a red tank top, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers.

The girl kids have their powers, but they don't have their winx form yet.

Natally's has power over fluids like Layla, but does not have morphix.

Brianna has the powers of the sun and the moon like Stella, but instead of using the sun powers, she uses the moon.

Lily has the same exact powers as Flora.

Alex and Harmony have similar but different powers. Alex has powers over classic rock music because that is Riven's favorite type of music, and Harmony has powers over hip-hop and pop music because that is Musa's favorite type of music.

The boy kids have been training with Musa to become a specialist. T

he winx have not yet changed their looks back to normal in case they get discovered.

The wizards haven't came back, but the winx have a feeling that they will.

The winx and their kids are all in the living room watching TV.

"This is boring," Rider says.

"Shhhh! We're trying to watch this!" Brianna says.

"I don't have to. I have a right to talk," Rider says.

All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. The winx club transforms into feelix, while the kids just look at the door.

Bloom slowly opens the door. It's the wizards.

The winx throw their strongest attack at them. The wizards stumble back like it was nothing.

"We're stronger," River says.

"So are we," Musa says.

The wizards fly up in the air, and the winx follow. The winx club and the wizards fire attacks at each other for about an hour.

"Our safety spell is wearing off, and there isn't even a scratch on them!" Nanu says.

"Retreat!" Skylar says and the wizards leave in a puff of smoke.

"Girls, I think we have an audience," Bloom says pointing downwards.

The girls look down and see about 25 people looking at them, plus the kids.

"Mom!" the kids scream. The winx look at them confused. The kids are pointing behind them. The winx turn around and see a net coming for them.

The net is too close, so it get's them before they can fly away.

The kids are too busy watching their moms to notice a net coming up behind them and grabbing them as well.

The winx and their kids wake up hours later in a red room. They look around and see that a woman is looking at them.

She has short black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a simple black business suit.

"What is your business here on Melody?" the woman asks.

"To raise our kids around music," Musa says and the others let her talk because she knows how to talk to people on Melody.

"Then what were you doing?" the woman asks.

"You see, those wizards were trying to take us. They said that they wanted us in their arms," Musa says.

"I see, but how were you in the air without wings?" she asks.

"That's classified ma'am," Musa answers.

"Where are you from?"

"Also classified," Musa says.

"What are your status'?" the woman asks again.

Musa is starting to get annoyed by all of these questions. "That is classified as well," Musa says.

"Are any of you song readers?" she asks.

"I am," Musa says.

"So am I," the woman says.

Musa's look changed from serious to terrified. "No," Musa says backing up.

"We have been looking for you for over eight years princess," the woman says walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, the door opens again, but it's not the woman.

"Dad?" Musa asks.

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" he says.

"I know," Musa says.

He look over at the kids.

"Which one is yours?" he asks.

Musa just stands there.

"I have a right to know who my grandchildren are!" he says.

"Kids!" Musa says.

"Yes mom?" the three ask in unison getting closer to their mother.

"You had triplets?" Musa's dad asks.

"I guess you can say I am the lucky one," Musa says sarcastically. "Kids, that is my dad," Musa says.

"Grandpa!" the kids say running up and hugging the king of Melody.

"Now, tell me how you were in the air," he says letting go of the kids.

"Feelix," Musa says.

"How many forms are there?" he asks.

"Don't worry, this is the last one," Musa says.

"Who's the father?"

"You don't know him," Musa says a little too quick.

"I informed Ms. Faragonda on your arrival, and she wants to see you," he says.

"Okay! Girls let's go!" Musa says just wanting to get out of there as fast as she can.

"Winx Feelix!" they say in unison and transform into feelix.

"Bye dad," Musa say getting the kids, and teleporting to Ms.F's office.

Once they get there, they go back into their regular forms.

"Who are you?" Ms. F asks noticing us in her office.

"The winx," Bloom says.

"Girls! I didn't notice you with your different looks. I didn't expect you so soon!" she says.

"Ya, well... here we are," Musa says.

"Why did you want to see us?" Layla asks.

"I wanted to know why you left," she says.

"We were pregnant," Bloom says.

"So that's who they are," Ms. F says pointing to the kids.

"Yes," Stella says.

"Who are the dads?" she asks making the whole room go silent.

"We don't talk about it," Layla says.

"Oh! I hear you guys were in the air without wings. Why?" she asks changing the subject.

"Feelix," the winx say in unison.

"Oh my! That's the highest level. What are your powers?" she asks.

"I'm royalty," Tecna says.

"Truth," Bloom says.

"Friendship and togetherness," Flora says.

"Peace and harmony," Layla says.

"Wisdom," Stella says.

"Love and passion," Musa says.

"Wow! I still can't believe you guys reached that level," Ms. F says.

Then there is a knock on the door. Come in!" Ms. F says.

The door opens, and in comes six figures that the girls never wanted to see again: Sky, Riven, Helia, Nabu, Brandon, and Timmy.

"Sorry, if we are interrupting something, we can come back another time," Sky says.

"No, not at all," Ms. F says.

"Well, we heard that the winx are back," Brandon says.

"Yes, I know," she says.

"Who are you?" Riven asks.

"Riven, that is very rude, they are my guests," Ms. F says.

"It's okay Ms. F. I am Amy," Musa says staring at Riven, and he is staring back, only into her eyes.

"I'm Cynthia," Stella says.

"I'm Caitlyn," Tecna says.

"I'm Rosalie," Flora says.

"I'm Haley," Layla says.

"I'm Kimmi," Bloom says.

"Well anyways. Girls, I hear that wizards attacked you. Am I correct?" Ms. F asks.

"Ya, they were trying to take us. Stupid perverts," Musa says.

"We are going to have to get you girls some protection," Ms. F says.

"We can protect ourselves. We took them down twice," Musa says.

"Yes, but still, it is safer when there is somebody to protect you," Ms. F says.

"If you okay it with Saladin, we can do it," Brandon says.

"It's okay, we don't need to take your pity. I mean we just met," Stella says.

"No, that is a great idea," Ms. F says getting Saladin on the hologram thing.

"Yes, Faragonda?" he asks.

"Would it be alright if Brandon, Riven, Sky, Helia, Nabu, and Timmy take leave from work for a while to protect some of my girls?" Ms. F asks.

"Sure, I will get subs to teach their classes right away," Saladin says leaving the hologram thing.

"Wait, you guys work at RF?" Bloom asks.

"Yeah, it's a way to stay close to Magix, so when the winx return, we'll be here," Brandon says.

"The winx is never coming back," Musa says.

"That is enough Princess Mu- I mean Amy. Okay, well, Amy you can go with Riven, Cynthia with Brandon, Caitlyn with Timmy, Rosalie with Helia, Haley with Nabu, and Kimmi with Sky. You are dismissed. Except for you Amy," Ms. F says.

"Why is it always me?" Musa asks.

Everyone leaves except for Musa.

_(Musa's P.O.V) _

"What up Ms. F?" I ask.

"Why in the world did you say the winx are never coming back?" she asks.

"I dunno, but they really shouldn't get their hopes up," I say.

"You were always the hardest to deal with. You could never keep your pride locked away for one minute," she says starting to raise her voice.

"Pride! You think I said that because of my pride? I said that because I meant it. The winx will come back, but not to them. They think that when the winx come back they will fall right into their arms, but they won't! The winx is going to come back and never talk to them again," I yell and go to the door.

I open it and look back at her. "Oh yeah, and it was my idea to run away," I say and slam the door shut.

"She always hated me the most," I say to everyone, who is waiting outside the door for me.

"Well, you have always been the detention one in the group," Bloom says.

"Yeah, remember when you were late for class you came into the classroom and told the teacher to fu*k off. That was hilarious," Layla says.

"Yeah, I remember getting a two months detention for that. Had to cook for the whole school for a week to. I worked my butt off, but then Griselda gave me another months detention just because I accidentally put that sleeping potion we were suppose do for homework in the food. Oh, the whole school was asleep for days!" I say laughing.

"At least you got an A plus on the assignment. Mine was considered late because I was sleeping the night I was going to get it finished," Layla says.

"Ya, but Tec got the same grade I did cause she finished it in class," I say sticking my tongue out at Tecna.

"Who's Tec?" Timmy asks.

"Caitlyn. We call her Tec because she is into technology," I say quickly.

"Oh, well we should get going," Sky says and we walk towards the gates of Alfea to get on a bus to take to downtown Magix.

**Thanks for reading. I am trying my hardest to upload these as soon as possible. It is going to be harder once I go back to school. I am on winter break at the moment. Hope you liked it! (:**


	5. Settling In

**Hope you like it! (: I tried my best. Some people may be OOC!**

Chapter 5: Settling In

_(Layla's P.O.V.) _

"See you girls later," I say walking into the apartment with Nabu.

"This is it!" he says.

"It's nice," I say looking around.

"What are your names?" he asks Nathan and Natally.

"I'm Adam," Nathan says figuring out that we don't want the boys to know our real names.

I smile proudly at him.

"I'm Arianna," Natally says.

"Nice names, how about I show you to your rooms?" Nabu asks and guides them down the hall, and I follow.

He is good with the kids... if only he knew.

"This is your room Adam, and this is yours Arianna," Nabu says showing them the two rooms. The kids go in the room excitedly.

"This is your room Haley," he says. I am kinda confused when he calls me by my fake name, but don't show it.

"Thank you," I say going into the room and checking it out.

It's nice, just a plain beige colored room with a bed, desk, computer, closet, and a bathroom. I sit down on the bed, and look at the door, only to see that Nabu left. This is going to be hard, but I will deal with it.

_(Stella's P.O.V.) _

I walk into Brandon's apartment waving goodbye to the girls. I look around it. It is so boring.

"You know, you should really redecorate. The walls are so drab. You could liven it up with some orange paint on the walls, and maybe a white carpet. I could so redecorate this place!" I say.

"Um... I am fine with how it is," he says.

"Whatever. If you want to live in this boring place, then go ahead," I say.

"What are their names?" he asks.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask.

"They are living in my home, so I would like to know their names," Brandon says.

"I'm Star," Brianna says. Of course she picks that name. She loves the night sky.

"I'm Sean," Aaron says.

"Come with me, and I'll show you to your rooms," Brandon says and goes down the hall.

We follow him, and he shows us to three rooms. "This will be your room Cynthia," he says.

"Okay," I say going into the room. I am so tired that I fall asleep.

_(Tecna's P.O.V.)_

I walk into the apartment with Timmy and Cody.

"What's his name?" Timmy asks.

"I'm Tyson," Cody says.

"OK, well Tyson, your room will be the first one on the left, and Caitlyn, yours is right across from his," Timmy says.

"Thank you," I say and walk into the room. I look around and see a computer. "Can I use this?" I ask Timmy.

"Yeah," he says. I turn it on, and create a chat room. This will be great to keep in touch with the girls!

_(Flora's P.O.V.)_

I walk into Helia's apartment. It is full of beautiful paintings all over the walls and sketchbooks on the floor.

"You are an amazing artist!" Lily says looking at the paintings.

"Thank you, but how did you know they are mine?" he asks.

"I am a artist to. I know paintings and drawings like the back of my hand. You should do something with these," she says.

"Thanks, but I am not one for getting recognized," he says.

"Oh. Well, hello, my name is Lilac," she says.

"Hello, I'm Helia," he says.

"Where is my room," she asks.

"The first door on the left. Rosalie, yours is right next to hers," he says.

"Okay," I say and walk into the room. It is a regular beige colored room with paintings on the room, a desk, computer, closet, and bathroom.

_(Bloom's P.O.V.)_

I walk into the apartment.

"May I know who you are?" Sky asks J.D.

"I'm Jason," he says.

"Okay, well my name is Sky. Your room is the first door on the right, and Kimmi, yours in right across from his," Sky says.

I think he is trying to rush things. I can't really tell. I nod my head and go into the room. I sit on the bed and think about what the others are doing.

_(Musa's P.O.V)_

"Who are they?" Riven asks right when I step in the door.

"I'm Josh," Rider says.

"I'm Jordan," Alex says.

"I"m Taylor," Harmony says.

"They are my kids," I say.

"Are you from the Unix Realm?" Riven asks.

Why would he think I was from there? I dunno, but I gotta play along.

"Yeah," I lie.

"Okay, thank you for not blowing my cover," he says.

"Cover?" I asks confused.

"Yeah, they don't know about me," he says.

"Does anyone know?" I ask playing along, but in my head I am oh-so confused.

"Only the headmasters. I never told anyone, and I am not going to. So can you keep it on the down-low?" he asks.

"Sure. But how did you know I was from the Unix Realm?" I ask.

"Your eyes. Only people from the Unix Realm have purple eyes," he says.

"Oh, I forgot," I say.

"It's okay. There is only three extra rooms," he says.

"Jordan and Taylor can share," I say.

"Okay. The rooms are down that hall, you can choose which ones you want," he says.

"Okay," I say and go to the rooms.

The kids pick out theirs so I take the one left over. I come back out of it and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Riven asks.

"I want to see if the girls want to go out," I say.

"Out where?" he asks.

"I dunno, a club," I say.

"Ok. Why aren't you getting the kids?" he asks.

"I thought you would watch them," I say.

"I am here to protect you, that doesn't mean that you can go off to a club without me," he says.

"Whatever," I say. "Kids!" I yell.

"What?" they ask in unison.

"Come on, we are going out," I say.

"Yay!" the kids say, and we all walk out the door.

We go up to Nabu's apartment and knock on the door and he answers. "Come in," he says and we walk in.

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

"Hey Mu- I mean Amy," Layla says quickly correcting herself.

"Hey, I just thought it would be fun to go to a club," Musa says.

"And we're bringing the kids?" she asks.

"Riven won't let me go without him, so I have to bring the kids," Musa says.

"Oh-la-la," she says.

"Do you ever shut up?" Musa asks.

"Ya, but let's go get the others!" Layla says and they start to head out of the door when:

"Where are you going with out me?" Nabu asks.

"Damn," Layla says under her breath.

"Sorry, forgot I needed someone to protect me," she says. "Kids! We are going out, come one!" Layla yells.

Pretty much the same thing happens when they go to the other apartments to get them.

The whole gang goes to a bar _(kind of like the frutti music bar in the 4__th__ season, only on Magix)_. They take a seat at a table and start talking.

"So, why are wizards trying to take you?" Sky asks.

"You were there when I said that they were perverts," Musa says reminding him.

"Oh," Sky says.

"Hey, girls, you wanna play a song for old-times sake?" Musa asks.

"Of course you'd be the one to ask that, but okay," Stella says.

The winx get's up, and goes over to the D.J.

"Do you mind if we do a little something?" Musa asks.

"Sure," he says stopping the track that was playing.

"We got six pretty ladies that wanna play somethin for y'all," he says and gives the mic to Musa.

"This is a song called Something Like A Party by School Gyrls!" Musa says and the music plays.

_(Stella)Just Give me a beat  
It's All I need is a beat  
Nothing more than a beat_

_(Tecna)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, it's something like a party _

_(Layla)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, I'm inviting everybody _

_(All)DJ, keeps it coming  
DJ, keep it, keep it coming  
When the speakers start to thumpin  
And everybody starts to jump in  
Cause we're all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La, da, da, da, da, ooh  
(Musa)I know you think this song is about ya _

_It's all about me, myself and I'm coming out to_

_Where my people at?  
You in the front and in the back _

_Start the beat, let me get a clap _

_That's what I'm talking 'bout, yeah _

_(All)I'm gonna give you what you've been missing  
And I know I'm the thing that you really need  
I wanna know if you're all ready for what I  
Got in store, _

_If you know the words then say_

_(Bloom)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, it's something like a party _

_(Flora)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, I'm inviting everybody _

_(All)DJ, keeps it coming  
DJ, keep it, keep it coming  
When the speakers start to thumpin  
And everybody starts to jump in  
Cause we're all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La, da, da, da, da, ooh _

_(Musa)Now ain't enough of, of us coming out on the floor_

_That's why I decided to give y'all what you want  
Just a little more _

_People say they want some more. _

_They're sick of this, we'll have the cure.  
That's what I'm talking 'bout, yeah_

_(All)I'm gonna give you what you've been missing  
And I know I'm the thing that you really need  
I wanna know if you're all ready for what I  
Got in store, _

_I__f you know the words then say_

_(Stella)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, it's something like a party _

_(Tecna)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, I'm inviting everybody _

_(All)DJ, keeps it coming  
DJ, keep it, keep it coming  
When the speakers start to thumpin  
And everybody starts to jump in  
Cause we're all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La, da, da, da, da, ooh _

_(Musa)This song is never ending _

_So stop pretending like you've forgotten any of the words _

_Get a clue _

_So easy to do.  
Now I want everyone to say _

_Ooh, you should all know my melody_

_Goes a little something like _

_(Bloom)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, it's something like a party _

_(Layla&Flora)La, da da da da da  
La, da da da da da da da  
Ooh, I'm inviting everybody _

_(All)DJ, keeps it coming  
DJ, keep it, keep it coming  
When the speakers start to thumpin  
And everybody starts to jumping  
Cause we're all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La, da, da, da, da, ooh _

"You girls are good!" Sky says.

"Thanks," the winx say in unison.

"Mom you were awesome!" Alex says.

"Thanks, but didn't you expect it?" Musa says.

"Yeah," Alex says.

"Hey girls, I set up a chat room on the computer. That way we have some type of a connection," Tecna says.

"Okay," the rest of the winx say.

"Can us kids have a chat room?" Rider asks.

"Sure, I will set one up for you guys then," Tecna says.

"We should be getting back," Bloom says.

"Yeah," everyone agrees, but the kids.

Once they get home, the girls immediatley get on the chat room that Tecna set up.

Their nicknames on it are:

Musa: MusicChika37

Stella: SunLightLuva87

Layla: SportsGirl64

Tecna: ComputerNerd01_(I got this off of a youtube account)_

Flora: FlowerPower29

Bloom: FireFlames56.

The kids do the same after Tecna makes the chat room for them.

Their nicknames on it are:

Natally: NataGirl69

Nathan: NDude65

Cody: Cman02

Brianna: BriBri33

Aaron: AirOn003

J.D.: JDuh84

Lily: LalaLily93

Alex: X-Music26

Harmony: Harmonix66

Rider: RapinRider22.

(WINX CHAT ROOM)

MusicChika37: Just for fun, why don't we bet on, IF the boys do find out, who will blow our cover. (:

NataGirl69: Okay, I vote Stella!

SunLightLuva37: HEY!

FlowerPower29: Stella

ComputerNerd01: Stella

SunlightLuva37:HEY!

FireFlames5: You know you're my BFF, but Stella

MusicChika37: Definitely Stella! XD

SunLightLuva37: You know what! I don't care cause I say Musa will!

MusicChika37: And why do you think that?

SunLightLuva37: Don't think, I know

MusicChika37: Whatever. Loser(s) pay the winner(s) $35

SunLightLuva37: You are so on girl!

MusicChika37: Whatever

(KID'S CHAT ROOM)

NataGirl69: Hey guys, what's up?

JDuh84: Nothing much

X-Music26: I am like sooooo bored! (:

RapinRider22: I know what you're saying! This house is boring!

Harmonix66: Then why don't we get Rider to rap for us?

RapinRider22: why would you think i'd rap?

X-Music26: Your chat nickname stupid!

RapinRider22: I ain't stupid, and it's a nickname!

BriBri33: You guys fight too much.

RapinRider22: ya, well you talk too much

BriBri33: Do not!

RapinRider22: do to!

AirOn003: You 2 fight too much

RapinRider22: who?

AirOn003: You and my sis

RapinRider22: well, if she wasn't so dang annoying, maybe things would be different

LalaLily93: You guys really shouldn't fight.

NataGirl69: Gotta go, Mom is making me go to bed ): talk to ya later!

NDude65: Bye people

Cman12: Me to, bye

BriBri33: Same here bye

AirOn003: Grrr! Bye

JDuh84: I gotta go to, bye

LalaLily93: Me to, bye

X-Music26: Ugh! Bye

Harmonix66: Bye!

RapinRider22: Peace

They all log off, and go to bed!

**Thanks for reading! I am trying to upload as fast as I can! What do you think Riven is hiding? Who do you think will blow the winx's cover? Review please!**


	6. SOME Answers and singing?

**Hope you like it! This was updated pretty fast! (: Some people may be OOC!**

Chapter 6: SOME Answers and... singing?

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

The next morning I wake up and go straight for the computer. I go to Google and type in: Unix Realm. I click on the first one, and it's a piece of an article over the Unix Realm written a year ago.

It reads: _The Unix Realm is the fifth most popular realm. The Unix Realm specializes in fighting. It is ruled by King Richard, who refuses to marry after his girlfriend left him with his kid, Prince Riven. Prince Riven is currently working at Red Fountain, a school in Magix for heroics. Riven is not very fond of being a prince, and hopes to never become king. Riven does not know that he was betrothed since birth. I am not certain on who the girl is, but I do know that she does not know that she is betrothed either. The marriage should be in a year. _

I feel tears stinging my eyes as I close the page.

The door opens, and in comes the kids.

"Good morning mom," Harmony says.

"Are you crying?" Alex asks.

"NO! I just have something in my eye," I say kind of raising my voice. "Sorry," I say.

"It's okay," Harmony says.

"Can we eat now?" Rider asks.

"Of course Ri," I say and walk out the door and into the kitchen.

I get out a pan, and cook some scrambled eggs. I set the plates, and eat.

"I smell food," Riven says walking into the room.

"There is some extra in the pan for you," I say.

"Okay," he says getting a plate and putting some eggs on it.

"I was wondering, did you tell anyone about you being..." I say.

"No," he says.

"Not even your girlfriend?" I ask.

"No. But the funny thing is, I was going to. I was walking to her room one day to tell her, and I find the door wide open. I walk in and it is completely deserted. Nothing is in any of the rooms. It was like there was no trace of anyone living there. I dated Musa of the winx. It broke my heart when she left," he says.

"I didn't know you could open up like that," I say. I am now regretting running away.

"Don't tell anyone!" he says.

"You got it," I say and continue eating my eggs.

"I don't like it here," Alex says.

"Why?" Riven asks.

"There is no music," the three kids say in unison.

"Guys! You make your own music!" I say.

"Well, let's get Josh to rap for us," Harmony says.

"I told you it's a nickname!" Rider says.

"Where did you get the idea that he raps?" I ask.

"His chat nickname is RapinRider22," Alex says.

"Well then... go ahead, rap for us!" I say.

"Mom!" he says.

"Do it! You like music as much as all of us, and you know we need it, so rap! It will be fun!" I say.

"Whatever, but the girls have to sing first!" he says.

"Okay," Harmony and Alex say.

"I'll get some tunes playing," I say and is about to get a beat with my music when: Wait! Do I have to do it with her?" Alex asks.

"You can do it alone if you want," I say.

"Another question: Does it have to be singing or can it be like half rap?" she asks again.

"You can do it how ever you want," I say.

"Then let me get my own beat," Harmony says making music with her magic.

_(Harmony)Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road _

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

While she is singing, the whole gang including the guys and kids comes over to the apartment because they hear her singing.

"Now it's my turn, but I need someone to rap a certain part," Alex says.

She looks at the crowd. "Sean, come on!" she says.

Whatever," Aaron says a little nervous rapping in front of a crowd, but he had done it at the triplets birthday once because Alex requested it.

He goes up to her, and Alex changes the beat with her magic.

_(Alex)Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name_

_(Aaron)I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 something  
Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio  
Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
But I know you wanna stay  
You just waiting on the track to finish girl  
The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
Say my name, say my name  
Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say…_

_(Alex)Not everybody knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
Boy you stay up on it  
You got that something that keeps me so off balance  
Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent _

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type _

_Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh_

_Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name  
Baby you got me, aint nowhere that I'd be  
Then with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me  
So I surrender, to every word you whisper  
Every door you enter, I will let you in _

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh_

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_

_Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name  
Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh _

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a girl to put you over  
Oooooh, oooooh _

When she finishes the music changes quickly by Alex.

"Come on Josh, it's your time now," she says.

"Yeah, but I need a girl to rap," Rider says.

"How about Star?" Harmony says.

"No, she's too annoying," he says.

Alex pushes Brianna next to Rider.

"Now do it!" Alex says.

"Whatever," he says.

_(Rider)Yeah_  
_Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl oh oh  
Let's go _

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up_

_You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank  
If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side_

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up _

_My vision's blurred, my words slurred  
Its jam packed, a million girls  
And I ain't tryin to lead em  
We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side _

_Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup _

_Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up _

_(Brianna)Yo, could I get that 'Tron?  
Could I get that Remmy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?  
Okay, lets get it now  
I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her  
Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka,  
Then yell fucka.  
Then Imma go get my Louisville Slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380  
We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world,  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage _

_(Rider)Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up_

_Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up_

"Wow! You can rap!" Alex says apparently surprised.

"I'm surprised Star can rap, especially that fast!" Harmony says.

"I get it, am I done now?" Rider asks.

"Yeah, you were all great!" I say hugging all three of them.

"Too much hugging!" Alex and Rider say, but Harmony is enjoying it.

I let go.

"You two are just like your dad," I say not realizing it, but I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"YOU SAID IT!" the three yell in unison.

"Yes, I said the d word once. I am never saying it again!" I say.

"You are grounded," Stella says to Brianna.

"Why?" Brianna asks.

"All of those cuss words you said," Stella says.

"It was a song!" Brianna says trying to defend herself.

"No excuse. You are grounded from the computer for the day," Stella says.

"Grr," Brianna says.

"Girls, you know I love your company and all, but you should know that this is Saturday, and I don't liked being bugged on Saturday's because they are my relax day," I say.

"Okay," they all say and leave.

"Why didn't you get mad at your kids for cussing?" Riven asks.

"I'm not like Cynthia. I don't really care. I had a strict life growing up, so I ran away a lot. I don't want them to do that," I say.

"So you let them do whatever?" he asks.

"Pretty much, yeah," I say.

"I love your parenting skills," he says.

"Thanks," I say chuckling.

Right then, my phone rings. It's my dad.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Ms. F wants us to be protected in case the wizards come again, so we have some Red Fountain teachers are watching us," I tell him.

"Well, you need to get to Melody," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You never knew this, but you were betrothed ever since you were born, and-" he says but I cut him off.

"No," I say simply.

"No what?" he asks.

"I am not going there," I say.

"But-"

"No, but's. It is simple. You cannot make me. You know how much I hate the idea of it," I tell him.

"You are getting married, and that is final!" he says.

"No it's not!" I say and hang up.

"Is everything okay mom?" Harmony asks.

"Not really," I say.

Then I hear Riven's phone ring.

"Ya?" he says.

"What?" he says.

"No," he says.

"I am not," he says.

"You can tell whoever it is to piss off, cause I am not going to," he says and hangs up.

"Is there trouble in the Unix Realm?" I ask him.

"Not really trouble for the realm, but for me," he says.

"I know how ya feel," I say.

"Mom, can we talk to you?" Alex asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Follow us," Harmony says.

They take me into the hallway.

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

What?" Musa asks.

"We want to know why you won't show yourselves in front of Riven and the other guys," Rider says plainly.

"And why you have been keeping to yourself," Alex adds.

"There are certain reasons. We are just not ready," Musa says.

"Then will you at least remind us of what you look like?" Harmony asks.

"Sure," Musa says changing back into herself.

"There you happy?" she asks the kids.

"Not exactly, but okay," Alex says.

Musa changes back into her fake self again. "Now, go watch TV or something," Musa says to the kids and they run off.

Little did Musa, or the kids know, that they were being watched.

**I know the chapter is short, but I tried. Did you like it? Who was Riven talking to? Who was watching Musa? What is Musa going to do about the betrothal? Review please! Also, the song Harmony sings is Firework by Katy Perry. The song Alex and Aaron sings/raps is What's My Name by Rihanna ft. Drake. The song that that Rider and Brianna sang/rapped is Bottoms Up by Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj. I love the songs!**


	7. All The Answers

**There is one person that is reviewing, and kind of making me go crazy! I mean, I know you are just saying, but it literally is making me go crazy. I love all of the other reviews. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: All The Answers

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

The winx, their kids, and the boys are at Riven's apartment.

Musa and Riven have been feeling down for a little, but won't tell the others why.

"Mom, please tell us why you're so sad! Did we do it?" Alex asks.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Musa says.

"Come, on Amy, you never tell us anything anymore," Stella says.

"No, can't you give it up?" Musa says starting to get annoyed.

"You know you can tell us anything, dahlin," Stella says.

"Well, dahlin, I don't want to," Musa says really getting PO'd.

"Why do you always act like that? You can never stop it with your stupid pride for one minute can you?" Stella asks.

"Pride? Pride! You think this is because of my pride? God! You are just like Faragonda, always thinking that it is my pride. I am freakin' betrothed and I can't do a damn thing about it! It is just so stupid!" Musa yells in the loudest voice she can get out. Musa bites back the tears.

"I am so sorry!" Stella says running up and hugging her.

"Do you know who to?" Bloom asks.

"No, I hung up on my dad before he could tell me, but I know it's one of our sister planets because my dad would never want me to marry someone he isn't comfortable with," Musa says.

"Well, find out who it is! Maybe he's cute," Stella says.

"That's all you care about," Musa says.

Musa has been feeling uncomfortable the whole time because she felt Riven eying her the whole time.

"What are you looking at?" Musa finally asks him.

"Nothing," he says. "I just want to know something," he says.

"What?" Musa asks.

"Why don't you girls want us to know?" he asks.

"Know what?" Bloom asks.

"Who you really are. I know, but the others don't," Riven says.

"Who are they?" Sky asks.

"Well, they are the winx club," he says matter-of-factly.

"What!" all of the boys yell.

"How did you know?" Layla asks.

"I have my ways," he says.

"No, she means who did you find out from," Tecna says.

"Well, I saw Musa-" he starts but get's cut off by Stella.

"Yes!" she yells.

"You just had to say it," Musa says pulling out her wallet and the others do the same.

They all get out $35 and give it to Stella.

"I guess there is no need for the disguises," Flora says and they all go back to their normal form.

"Why-" Sky starts but is cut off by Musa's phone ringing.

_(Musa's P.O.V.)_

It's my dad.

"I thought we settled this last time," I say into the phone.

"I thought you should know who you are betrothed to," he says.

"Whatever," I say.

"You know the Unix Realm?" he asks.

"Yeah...," I say wondering where he is going with this.

"Well, it is the prince," he says.

My jaw drops, and I hang up.

"Who was it?" Stella asks.

"My dad. I know who I am betrothed to," I say still in shock, but happy that it's him.

"Who is he? Is he cute?" Stella asks.

"Oh, he is the hottest guy I ever met," I say and I can see Riven getting tense.

He is obviously jealous.

"Who?" they all ask.

"You know, since Riven told you all something I didn't want you to know, I think it's only fair if I do the same," I say.

"You wouldn't," he says.

"Have you forgotten what I am like?" I ask mischievously.

"What does this have to do with who you are betrothed to?" Bloom asks.

"Well, you see Riven is-" I start to say, but get cut off by Riven's lips crashing on to mine.

I respond by kissing him back the same.

It isn't one of those soft, gentle kisses, it is a harsh, brutal, wanting, passionate kiss.

I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and he put's his around my waist.

Sadly, he pulls away due to the lack of air, and rests his forehead on mine.

"You miss me?" he smirks.

"You have no idea," I say.

"So, why do you want to tell them?" he asks.

"They want to know who I am betrothed to," I say.

"You mean...?" he asks.

"Yep," I say.

He picks me up and spins me around.

When he's done, he puts me down, and we kiss again.

"I am so confused!" Stella whines.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but we would like you girls to come with us," a familiar voice says.

"River," I scowl turning towards the voice to see the six wizards.

"Why don't you girls just come toward us, and no one will get hurt," Skylar says.

"In your dreams," Layla says.

"WINX FEELIX!" we scream and transform.

"You girls don't know your missing," Tim says.

"Luva Replay," I scream and a CD comes out of no where and it turns into hearts and hits the wizards.

"You combined your music powers with your feelix. How did you do that?" Bloom asks.

"I dunno. It just happened," I say.

"Girls, we don't mean any harm," Branard says.

"Why do you want them?" Nabu asks.

"We want their bodies," Nanu says.

"That's just wrong," Brandon says.

The other girls try combing their regular powers with the feelix, but it isn't happening.

"Do you girls remember the concert when Stormy attacked Musa?" Tecna asks.

"Yeah," we say.

"Well, let's use what she Musa did to strengthen our feelix powers," Tecna says.

"We sing?" Stella asks.

"No, you have your feelix powers taking action around you," Tecna says.

"Love is easy, wisdom is okay, friendship is easy, peace is easy, truth is easy, but royalty is hard," Bloom says.

"Maybe not since we have so much royalty around us," I says.

"How will I do wisdom?" Stella asks.

"I don't know, I am still surprised you of all people go it," I say.

"How about one of the guys give wisdom to the kids?" Tecna asks.

"Okay. Now, Lily, act with friendship towards Natally," Flora says.

"Nathan, do the calming yoga positions I taught you," Layla says.

"J.D., tell truth to Cody," Bloom says.

"I know what to do for love," I say walking over to Riven.

"Okay, everyone go on three," Tecna says.

"One, two, three," she says.

I crash my lips on to Riven and point my hands to the wizards.

I feel the love going through Riven and I, and coming out of my hands.

I don't even look at the wizards, I just keep kissing Riven.

I hear cheering, so they must be gone, but I don't stop kissing Riven.

"Mom!" I hear Alex, and Rider yell.

Harmony doesn't interrupt because she knows what is going on.

I break away from Riven, roll my eyes, and look at the kids. "What?" I ask.

"We won, you didn't have to keep it up," Alex says.

"You guys interrupted true love," Harmony says.

"How did you know it was true love?" I ask her.

"I don't know why, but I always had a connection to love. They did to, they just don't like it," Harmony says.

"Maybe my feelix powers went to you guys," I say.

"You have powers of love?" Riven asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Wow," he says.

"Well, can we go back to what you two are were so happy about?" Stella asks.

"Should we tell them?" I ask him.

"Nah, they'll find out soon enough," Riven says.

"I want to know one thing though," he says.

"And what might that be?" I ask him.

"Who's the father," Riven asks with the most serious face I have ever seen.

I hang my head. How am I going to tell him?

"You deserve to know," is all I manage to get out.

"Then tell me," he says in a soothing voice.

"You," I say in the softest voice I have.

"Who?" he asks apparently not hearing what I said.

"You," I say a little louder, but it is still softer than a whisper.

"I can't hear you," he says.

"You," I say a little louder making it a whisper.

He apparently hears this time because he backs up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks in a hurt voice.

"I don't know! I was in a lot of pressure at the time. I am sorry!" I say feeling tears running down my face.

"Dad!" the kids scream and hug him.

"They knew?" Riven asks.

"No, but they do have sonic hearing like me," I say.

Riven hugs the kids. I haven't seen a better sight in my life.

"So does that mean that... they are ours?" Sky asks.

The girls all nod their heads.

"Kids, the one you have been staying with is your dad," Bloom says.

All of the kids run to their dad's and hug them.

All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door, but, whoever it is, does not wait for someone to open it, and opens it themselves.

It is two men dressed in royal clothing.

"Dad?" Riven and I ask in unison.

"How dare you hang up on me like that young lady!" my dad says.

"Sorry, I was in shock," I say.

"No excuse!" he says.

"And you! You hung up on me before I could tell you who it is," the other man says to Riven.

I am guessing that is the king.

"Look, I didn't want it," Riven says.

"You said didn't. Did something change?" King Richard asks.

"I found out who I was marrying," Riven says putting his arm around my waist.

"So you are happy about it?" the two dads ask in unison.

"Yep," Riven and I say in unison.

"Well, it is great that the Unix Realm and Melody will be united in harmony," Riven's dad says.

"Yes it is," my dad says.

"Wait!" Stella screams.

"What?" Riven and I ask in unison.

"Who is he?" she asks pointing to King Richard.

"My dad," Riven says.

"That is an understatement son," he says.

"This is my dad, King Richard of the Unix Realm," Riven says in a very uncaring voice.

Everyone, except my dad, Riven's dad, Riven and I, looks surprised.

Stella throws a pillow at Riven.

"What the hell was that for?" he asks.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asks.

"I didn't want to," he says.

"Wait!" Rider, Alex and Harmony say in unison.

"What?" I ask.

"What does that make us? You two being a prince and princess?" Alex asks.

"That means all of you are the second in line for the throne. Then, when you get older, we will decide which of you is to become queen or king. But you will always be princesses and a prince," I explain.

"Oh," they all say.

"You know, you never told me who the father is," my dad says.

I hug Riven giving the answer away.

"You mean, I have grandchildren?" King Richard asks.

Riven and I nod our heads.

"Why am I finding this out know?" he asks.

"I just found out myself now," Riven says.

"What are their names?" he asks.

Riven is about to answer, but I cover his mouth.

"They kinda told you fake names," I tell Riven.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, we had to keep our identities a secret, and if you knew their real names you could easily find out who we were," I explain to him.

"I'm Alex," she says.

"I'm Rider," he says.

"And I'm Harmony," she says.

"I like these names better," Riven says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Oh, before I forget, the wedding is in a week," my dad says.

"What?" Riven and I ask in unison.

"We had this planned for a long time, it is the perfect time," King Richard says.

"Whatever," Riven and I say in unison.

"Well, we have to go back to the realms," my dad says.

"Bye dad," Riven and I say hugging them goodbye.

"Bye," they say and leave.

"Gosh! This day has been soo crazy!" Stella says plopping on the couch.

"Yep," Bloom says plopping down next to her.

"You know, I always thought that it would be somebody else to get married first. I thought that you two would be last," Stella says.

"That's mean," I say.

"It's just, you two fight too much," Stella says.

"Well, you talk too much," Riven and I say in unison.

"Whatever, I am hitting the hay, come on kids," Stella says going out the door.

Everyone follows Stella's lead and goes to their own rooms.

"Alex, take my room," I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Now that your dad knows who I am, I am going to sleep in his room," I say.

"Okay," she says and the kids go to their rooms while Riven and I go to our room.

We change into our pajamas.

"I love you," he says getting in the bed.

"I love you to," I say laying down beside him.

**That's it. Not sure if I like it much, but, eh it's OK. If you are sad that this is the last chapter, I am not sure if this will make it any better, but there will be a sequel about the kids lives when they go to school. But there probably won't be as much action as the winx club's, but there will be like drama maybe i dunn.**


End file.
